


First Date

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [32]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not surprising that Gabe has a compulsive need to set him up. It's a bit more surprising that Gabe actually has good tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Maybe William should have expected something like this from the beginning. Gabe Saporta has a reputation at school for shenanigans and getting into other people’s business. William hasn’t seen a lot of it first hand, up to very recently their friendship was only online. And online Gabe’s different. That, or everyone online is weird enough that he doesn’t stand out much. William knows which option the smart bidder would put their money on.

That’s the main problem with meeting online friends in RL. There are always aspects of a person’s personality that come out face to face that the lag between typing and pressing enter can mask with a healthily applied backspace. Gabe might be insane online and off, and William’s cool with that. In fact, he suspects it takes insanity to handle his own offline quirks. But one thing William didn’t know was that Gabe’s a matchmaker, and that’s a much iffier quality.

The second time they hang out -the second time he’s had someone his age in his house since eighth grade- Gabe comes with a dom in tow. It’s not that William’s not expecting it. He figured out that would happen last night, about thirty seconds after Gabe asked if he could bring someone. Gabe’s got that kind of personality, the kind where he demands everyone be joyous, and thank him for it. As far as dom attitudes go it’s not the worst.

The problem in this situation isn’t that Gabe is taking liberties. That’s part of friendship, as far as William is concerned. It’s more that he’s not sure Gabe’s enthusiasm will necessarily mean a good slant match for him. Gabe’s probably been thinking about which one of his hundred friends to ask since their first face to face meeting, but that doesn’t mean Gabe will be _right_.

William’s first impression is that this guy might not be too bad. Visually the guy is tall, and while he’s not overly muscled he looks like he could hold someone. He’s got a nice smile, and kind eyes. Then Gabe’s foot slips on the doormat and the guy reaches out and grabs him to keep him upright like he forsaw it.

“Hey. Gabe told me you’re William. I’m Travis. Travie. He told me you’re looking for someone to take care of you.”

It’s a strong come on, and William doesn’t deal well with that kind of pressure. He snaps out “he tell you why it’s any of your business?”

“Hey now, don’t be like that. He just wants to help. If you tell me that’s not your slant I’ll believe you and just turn on the tv for a movie.”

Of course he can’t say it. That’s pretty much exactly what he does want. He won’t even try to lie. Gabe will just call him out if he does.

There’s a silence as Travis and Gabe wait for him to deny it. When enough time has gone by, Travie speaks again. “So, if you’re interested in a caregiver dom I think we should test.”

William crosses his arms over his chest. He pins his hands. It’s soothing. “You’re interested in a needy sub?”

“William, everyone on Earth is needy. It’s just a matter of finding the person or people that fills yours. But yeah, I want a sub that needs to be taken care of. So you do wanna try something? See if it could work?”

“Try what?” He’s not doing a big bondage scene with someone he’s never met, even if Gabe does stick around. The stress of worrying if Travis could be trusted would make him safeword in minutes. And what if Travis didn’t listen to him?

Gabe grins. “I suggest tickling. He liked it when I did it. Plus you could probably handle it with more confidence. Breathplay scares me a bit and Bilvy stopped breathing.”

Travie rolls his eyes, then looks at William like _what can you do?_ “Thanks for the suggestion. William, what would you want to try?”

“Tickling?” he repeats, shrugging with his arm still tight against his body. It’s enough of a trust scene to see if Travis can take care of hm but if it goes bad it’s not physically harming.

“And you want it, you’re not just following what Gabe said?”

William glares. “I’m not that into ageplay that I just copy what the grown ups around me say like a four year old. Tickling is a mix of high risk low risk that suits me. If that’s not something you’re into, tell me. But accusing me of lying five minutes into meeting you is bad strategy.”

Travie waits for a few beats. “You done?” William nods defiantly. “Good. I wasn’t accusing you of shit. I was saying Gabe is opinionated, obnoxious and overwhelming-”

“It’s why you love me!”

“It’s what we tolerate from you. So he’s in your face, and his slant is planning scenes. From what I’ve seen of you at school, and what he’s told me, your thing is _not_ sticking up for yourself, unless you’re directly attacked, like you think I just did. But it wasn’t. It was me making sure Saporta here wasn’t easier to agree with than argue against.”

When Travis says it like that William feels silly for thinking the way he did. He blushes and curses his damn complexion. Lowering his head so his hair covers his cheeks only hides so much. At least Gabe doesn’t mock him for it. William doesn’t think he would, but some shitty frenemies cured him of really trusting friends to not be cruel. It’s why online is better, it gives the other a better chance of talking behind your back without overhearing anything you’d rather not.

“And for the record, I have nothing against tickling, but if I did, now would be a great time for it to come up. It’s what testing is about, right? You doing the kind of thing you do, and me doing the kind of thing I do, and none of us trying to impress the other. We just wanna see if it works, it doesn’t have to.”

William nods, agrees softly. He doesn’t doubt the sincerity in Travie’s expression. Gabe only does a specific kind of fake and this isn’t it. Still, there’s something in his voice that makes William want to agree to any scene to impress him. To please him. It’s maybe not the best way to go about testing. On the other hand, if there isn’t a sub-spark why bother?

“So when do you want to do this?” He has a feeling he knows the answer, but he wants to hear Travis say it. If the answer is what he thinks it is, it’ll be instructions, and that will help get his mind into a better spot.

“I have a feeling that the longer we wait, the more things you’ll find to be insecure about. So unless you’ve got a good reason, now.”

As a matter of fact, William does have a good reason. if Travis was his boyfriend he might not call him on it, but seeing how someone reacts when called on for a poorly phrased order is part of testing. “Gabe.”

Travis wins, if such a thing can be said about it. He doesn’t hesitate, or question what William means, just says “Gabe, go home.”

“Yeah, fuck that. I’ll be in the kitchen, making than eating a hoagie. Assuming you have bread, Beckett.”

“Gabe, I’m not going to say it again.”

William interrupts before Gabe refuses a second time an he has a battle of doms in his living room. “it’s fine. Whatever. You can tickle me while he’s in the kitchen.”

Travis looks at him calmly. It feels like he’s reading every thought in William’s head just by looking at his face. “Don’t think I didn’t see what you did there, and later we will talk about self sacrifice, and if you get off on it, or if you just think you should be doing it for others. But for now, move the coffee table over.”

He says it expectantly, like Mom with her chore chart before he and Courtney got too old for it. Unlike with Mom, William finds himself rushing to do as requested. When the table’s against the couch William waits until the expected order of lay down is given to do it.

“We’re gonna test now. If it works, good. If it doesn’t, no one’s gonna be mad, or feel bad. Sometimes shit just doesn’t work.”

“What if we test and it goes really well?” He can hope.

“I don’t want to start getting serious about this until Monday. I believe in monogamy, and tomorrow it’s Gabe’s birthday. It’s not fair to you to cheat, or to me and Gabe to not party. So if it works I’ll see you at school. We can discuss our expectations then. Okay?”

It’s reasonable. It’s not like Gabe hasn’t invited him a dozen times already. If he felt comfortable he could go and get his own scenes in. If he was a different person he would go. Just because he’s himself doesn’t mean Travis shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy a party.

Travis straddles him. He hovers on his splayed knees not yet putting any weight on him. “Before I start, a few questions. Do you want to do this until you come? I don’t know if you like to mix a scene and an orgasm, so you need to tell me.”

William knows what he wants to say; that he wants whatever Travis wants. But that’s not the answer Travis is looking for. Travis is asking for a specific answer. He’ll give it, even if it makes him blush again. “I enjoy coming, if that’s what you want. But if you tell me to hold off or want to come with penetrative sex I’m fine with that.”

“You have a word?”

Online, William has some friends that claim they don’t use a safeword, that whatever anyone wants to do to them, they’ll allow. He’s not sure if he believes them. Scenes without boundaries are a lot sexier when you’re cybering than when someone’s been whipping you until your back is bleeding. He doesn’t say he’s wordless online, and he sure as fuck isn’t saying that now. There’s something about Travis that makes William want to trust him, beyond the fact that Gabe is vetting for him, but a word is still crucial. “Tree.”

“What about kissing mid-scene?”

“Yeah?” He can’t imagine what kind of person wouldn’t want a kiss.

Apparently that’s all Travis’ questions. He settles his weight on William’s torso, and goes directly for his armpits. It’s not quite the same level as his inner thighs, but it’s enough for his arms to automatically pull in and try to pin Travis’ hands. Travis is having absolutely none of it, if anything he drives his fingers deeper in. William squirms and his muscles tense even more.

It takes only moments to realise his first assessment is right; Travis has enough build to him that it’s impossible to get away. His knees are holding him on either side of his body, his weight keeps his back against the carpet. He’s being caged by a body, he’s got no choice but to let Travis do what he wants to do. That it’s something that makes him hard is just lucky for him.

There’s a minute when William thinks he’s going to pass out. The sensation is too much, every inch of his skin is sparking and twitching. Travis’ hands are everywhere and he can’t breathe from uncontrolled laughter. Travis sees it, William knows he does because he takes a hand off his ribcage to curl it around his face. Only for a second though, then it’s sliding back to play at the back of his neck. Travis isn’t stopping. He’s not afraid to go as long as William says he can. It’s a relief, being able to trust someone to never stop.

William’s hips try to buck as he comes. Travis denies even that much movement. He doesn’t shift his weight until after William is wrung out and panting harshly. Even then he doesn’t get off of him, just sits up straighter so he has room to undo his zipper. William is too exhausted to do much more than watch Travis jerk off, and they haven’t talked about bare skin touching yet, so he’s not sure if Travis would even want help.

“You could have come on my face,” he whispers after.

Travis spares a glance at William’s spotted shirt, then shrugs. “We didn’t talk about come.”

“Well, next time.”

“We’ll talk about it on Monday, okay?”

William nods, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. He’s sure there will be a Monday, now. At the very least, they are sexually compatible. Relationships have been built on less.  



End file.
